


Its Just Sex... right?

by KillYourFeels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BroJohn - Freeform, Forced Orgasm in later chapters, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial in later chapters, Rimming, Sex Toys in later chapters, Stridercest - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, bdsm in later chapters, slight non-con in later later LATER CHAPTERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillYourFeels/pseuds/KillYourFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert, proud to finally lose his virginity to the owner / prostitute of PlushRump   . A huge fanbase for porn.  But what happens if the feelings remain, and what happens if the Parentals find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start with taking it away...

****_"You sure about this ?"_  
  
 _"Yes."_  
  
 _"I hope you know this doesn't get to turn into something, don't meet up with me and then expect me to stick around"_  
  
 _"Look! I know what I'm doing! Just... you know, get it done and then its done, simple. as.that. I just want it done and overwith"_  
  
 _"Get the money, and meet me there.  "_  
  
  
This was it.He was gonna do it.  
John was sitting on the edge of his bed, he opened up the drawer to his nightstand and pulling out his wallet, counting out the bills $300 exactly, god , expensive, so he had better be good.   
Damn, tonight was the night, his parents would be out for the weekend on work, Dave wasn’t blasting up his phone for him to come over, John would be out, deed done, and back, without any notice.   
  
He sat down at his computer desk, wiped the  history, cleared his phone and grabbed his money, heading out the door and down the road, luckily finding a call boy in his town was easy when he called the downtown areas.   
  
John Egbert. Nerd of the world, and a 15 year old kid who felt like he was the only person in the world, who hadn’t lost his virginity out of his group o f friends, but tonight was the night, he’d found someone online, a call boy and owner of a well known porn site and sex toy industry.   
John was ready to just lose it, he’d been raised so innocently, anytime he’d been aroused before he’d ignored it until eventually  it had gone away, or he’d taken a cold shower or anything to get it to go away. Except. For handling it. sure this man was 27 years old. A huge age gap, but from the photos, he looked maybe, mid twenties at the oldest. So he was slightly hoping the age was a lie.  
  
Nervous? Yes. Every step he took down the sidewalk, the anxiety was getting worse, he was shaking when he finally reached the address, it’d been a 20 minute walk, not too bad,, but enough to make him rethink it multiple times .  
  
He slipped past the door and into the bar it possessed, the moment he walked in , a few eyes were on him near instantly. He gulped slightly, looking around, he knew he looked young to be in there, and he knew he was far too young to be in there.   
  
“Hey.  Aren’t you a little young to be in here?” A voice asked, A female voice. He turned his eyes to the direction, sitting at the bar was a woman, clad in a short skin tight white dress, a martini glass in her hand  “You look like a kid.”She huffed.  
  
John froze a moment, before he nodded slowly “Y-yes Ma’am. “  
He said, nodding politely .   
  
“Tch. He normally doesn’t go for  baby faced  guys,  its rare he picks a guy in general, but by the looks of you, I’m right and you're talking about him “ She  explained and stood  up, the large looking men , looking terrifying as fuck, moved out of the way with just the glare of the blonde.  
  
“Head through those doors, up the stairs and he’s the door” She shrugged, shoving him behind the bar and through the door to the back.   
  
Dear Gods John was nervous right now, there was no way to describe the rush he was feeling in his brain, it was hazing and he didn’t know what it was, the strange feeling mixing in his chest, but he headed up the stairs anyway , sure enough, there it was, a big black and red door.   
  
Gulping again he walked forward, knocking on the door, it seemed he didn’t even hear the first tap , or even the click of the door when it opened before him.  
  
“John?” The voice said, only then did John realize he was looking directly at the floor, because he looked up slowly, and to the most amazing creature he’d ever laid eyes on, the man was clad in nothing but a towel, blonde hair pressed against a pale sharpened face and a pair of large black, pointed ended shades, masking the eyes. The man was completely hairless... well. chest, back , face and legs wise, only pieces he could see right now.   
  
“Well... Say something, Or at least come in.” The man said, stepping aside.   
  
This was it...John stepped inside the room slowly, letting the man close the door and flinched when he heard the click as the door was locked.   
“Well kid, obviously, you didn’t lie about yourself, not that hard to tell you’re a kid. And also not that hard to see, that I didn’t lie either, I am exactly as I said I was,... the only thing we need to make sure before anything happens, is that you held up with your end of the bargain, and that you have the cash. “  
  
John nodded hastily “Y-Yes I have it. All of it down to the last cent”He said, tossing over his wallet, watching the man open it up and finger through it, and counting it .  
  
“I have my copies of our talk over there , ready to burn right before you, to prove this never happened. Once everything is done and done, We make the exchange” He shrugged , tossing the wallet over onto the table , next to the laptop and stack of papers and the cell phone.  
  
“Lets go” He said, leading him past the table and through a set of beaded curtains, into what had to be, one of the most amazing things John had ever seen .   
  
Outside it had looked like an innocent back room, with a desk table and a small bathroom, back here was  a full bedroom, red and black walls,  and a full four poster bed, with black hanging veils leading down it. it reminded him of a harem from an old Arabian movie he’d seen.  
The first thing he noted... was that it was set, like a normal bedroom, nothing looked out of place, a few small tables, a tv, a case , a trunk at the foot of the bed, and a closet. Totally normal looking.  
  
“Like it?”  
  
That broke him out of his haze quickly , that voice. Damn that voice.If someone could be attracted to a voice that did it, he looked up at the man.  
  
“Yes. It looks really cool!”He smiled happily, relaxing a bit.  
  
“Well since I get the honor of your first time, I’m not gonna just throw you on that bed and force you down or anything, so stop looking so tense. Just calm down”He shrugged, the man walked past him, once behind the veils of the bed he dropped the towel,and crawled into the bed.  
  
Even though he couldn’t tell. John knew he was looking at him, he moved over, taking small steps before he drew the veil back, stepping to the bed before him, the look of the man against the velvet sheets was breathtaking, such pale skin against the black and red, the man had a smug look to him, despite half his face being covered  by the shades.   
  
“We’re gonna take this slow kid, honestly by the look of your  jeans they don’t look too comfortable “That ended with a chuckle from the man.   
John looked at him , slightly confused, only before looking down.  
  
Damn it. He was right.  
  
His boner was obvious through his jeans, he was aroused . “Damn it”He huffed.  
  
“What’s wrong? We’re gonna take real good care of you”He smirked deviously .  
  
  



	2. Make me want more...

**Trust him?...Don’t trust him?...Trust Him...**  
  
He didn’t know how he’d gotten aroused, but he knew that the thrill of what was happening was exciting him. Maybe that had just turned into Arousal?  
  
Bro was laying there on the bed, staring at him calmly  “C’mon, get up here, I told you before, I won’t hurt you...”  
  
After gulping again  and after kicking off his shoes.John crawled across the bed to be closer to him , sitting there on his knees  before the man. He flinched slightly out of instinct when the man moved , sitting there on his knees, towering down over him.   
The man smiled and reached out, making sure John wouldn’t flinch back and tracked a few fingers through his hair, trailing them down to the rims of his glasses   
“Relax. I’m just gonna take these off.” He whispered softly, the tone was relaxing him a bit, calming him.   
  
John nodded, he'd known that on a call Bro mentioned he didn’t take his shades off, and he let the man slip the glasses off his place and lay them on a side table.His vision was blurred, first the man had taken his glasses, next he was gonna get his shirt.   
  
He could feel the tug on the ends of his shirt  and then the low toned voice again  , asking him if he could.  John didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he nodded.  
And then it was off with the shirt, he raised his arms and let the man pull the shirt up and over his head, hearing it drop for the floor, he  could see the blurr of the man before him, and could faintly notice the smirk of approval.  
  
John felt the blush before anything , it was making his face dark red.  He just stayed there not saying anything, he froze when he felt the fingers, stroking down his chest and arms, over every curve. John was body hair free, he could never grow it. he was as smooth as a girl.He was scrawny , with just enough muscle from gym class to keep him slightly toned.   
  
“Not Bad kid... Not bad...”he heard  Bro say, he felt the fingers trailing down to his jeans, which by now he’d thought were 3 sizes too small from how tight they were  on him. He felt the fingertips trace around his waistband, tugging ever so slightly on them .  
  
“These next?...” He could hear the voice in the same tone, just quiet, and calm , just that little dash of seduction to draw him closer.   
  
“Yea. Go ahead. “  
  
“See kid? Your loosening up a bit, relax, I told you, I have no reason to do anything else, than what we agreed on. “  
  
“I know. I know. I can’t help it “He whispered quietly.   
But the mans words stopped and his hands became the distraction.   
He felt the button and his jean zipper loosen to drop his jeans down to his bent knees.  John slowly crept himself out of them, taking them off and doing what he knew Bro was going to do and he dropped them over on the floor. Even though he was wearing his boxers, he felt so ,.. Exposed.  
  
  
 _“Kid... Kid...”_  
That voice was distant...  
  
“John!”  now that snapped him out of it, one of the best sounds was listening to that man say his name, he looked back up at him.   
  
“This is it kid, If you want to leave, pack up and go home , If you're really gonna do this, time for your move”  
  
  
Now that was a shock to him,  now, listen here, this was John Egbert, nerd of the whole damn school. He’d never had his kiss his v-card cashed in, nothing, hell this was the kid that has never even Masturbated...   
  
But this was it, time to get rid of all that, before he bothered to know what was happening he’d   leaned over  and had pressed his lips against Bros.  
  
  
The feeling of the warm lips was inviting, tender and only a slight push behind them,it wasn’t too long before the gentle kiss had a small prod of a tongue, taking his own point on this and opening his mouth, the tongue pushed it the rest of the way it needed. It wasn’t ‘Ram-Down-Your-Throat’ style, not, they were small little rubs against his own tongue.   
  
Next, he was leaning back...   
  
This was happening, This was happening.   
  
Bro had him laid there against the silk and velvet, his head propping up under the soft pillows, their kiss still had his attention not to notice the small shifting as Bro scooted up against him, not pressing any weight down at all, just pinning him in the aspect of keeping him there without real restraint.   
  
Then there was the hands, they ran down his chest again after taking time to piece through his black hair,  this time though, he was being a little more forward, not that John was complaining  and he was tugging only slightly at the waistband of his boxers, before trailing his fingertips back down the boxer shorts and the slight little touch around his erection was enough to earn a tensing feeling from him, he was wondering if it was bad, or wrong or something.   
  
Before John could break the kiss, his fingers were back, but more firm, and this time it was flat fingers and palm, running up and down his clothed erection, just rubbing lightly, now the sound that came from his mouth into their mix of a kiss was a squeak of surprise and an unnerving feeling.   
  
He felt himself squirming slightly under the man, more of those squeaky sounds were coming out of his mouth after he'd broken the kiss. He was trying to adjust to this feeling, we’re talking about the kid who waited for his boner to go away, not handling it like this.   
  
He felt the  fingers  move again, leaving him with a soft gasp. Bro tugged down on the waistband of his boxers, pulling the last piece of clothing  on his body down and off his legs.  
  
John exposed feeling went through the roof, but before he had time to sit up and complain, the lips were back, but this time on his jaw, kissing along the edge until he was kissing along the skin on his neck,tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue before closing his lips on his neck and giving a small suck, John’s only response was an instinct to bite down on his own lower lip, feeling it would keep him from any sound. The feeling of the lips on his neck was unbelievable, and it only felt better when the lips trailed down his chest.   
  
Bro had been careful not to leave any dark hickeys , and especially no light ones in any place they could be found, the hands were back again running down his body, purposely avoiding his erection and running down his legs and back up, stopping at his waist.John was anticipating the feel of what was to come.  
The fingers wrapped around his erection, they were warm and enough to force a small sound from John.Who sat up slightly, propping on his elbows .  
Bro wasn’t going to hear his complaints though, but John wasn’t  stopping him, and Bros fingers tightened a bit, not hurting him yet, before pumping his hand up and down his length.  
  
John’s whole body tensed after the first stroke, he turned into a trembling , whimpering mess and he was back down on the bed, his head leaned back slightly, he hadn’t felt this before, and the feeling of the hand running up and down his dick was fogging his mind.   
  
“ _Mnng..D-damn it,_ If y-you do that, then it won’t g-go away...”He breathed, feeling it stutter and hitch every time he went to talk.   
  
“Thats the point kid , We’re not gonna make it go away just yet... “Bro had a smirk even in his voice, god he almost felt guilty for this kids innocence.   
But not guilty enough to let him go yet.   
“We’re gonna try something kid. Lay back and relax” He smirked  
  
Before John could sit up to ask what that thing was his whole body went back and he was trembling harder, his face getting hot, what caused this? A tongue, running over the tip of his dick , it was hot on his sensitive skin, but instead of moving to shove him off, he took this time to run his hands through the blonde hair. The tugging began  when the hot lips wrapped around the head of his dick, earning a loud moan to force its way out of John’s throat .  
  
The man kept like that for a moment, lips around him and running his tongue along the head of his dick, sending spasms of an odd feeling throughout his body.   
John didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to feel, it felt odd, warm and almost tingly feelings in the pits of his stomach.   
  
He couldn’t help , no matter how much abuse his teeth did to his lip he couldn’t hold back the gasps and moans that would happen, his whole body jerking up when Bro’s lips slid down his whole length, engulfing his dick in hot wet bliss.   
“ _Hnnn~_ B-Bro! W-what.”  
  
A moan sending vibrations down his dick was enough to send him almost  off the edge, the feeling was getting worse, and every time Bro moaned, it was enough to make him match the sound 3 times louder, his fingers tugging the ends of his hair.  
  
He whimpered when the mouth was moving up and down his shaft, everynow and then earning another moan when he felt it touching the back of his throat , and feeling his tongue sliding up and down his length with him, every now and then his mouth was sucking just on the head, teasing the slit on the head of his dick, sending more spasms before finally the wet warmth was taken away from his now throbbing dick.   
  
“Bro..,I-I feel weird...”John’s blue eyes slitted open, he’d realized they were now closed.   
  
“Where? Here?” Bro smirks, running his fingertips over the head of his dick again, sending another twitch through his body.He grinned when John nodded /  
“Good kid, thats good” He smirked .  
  
Bro leaned over the bed, pulling the draw open on the side stand, pulling out a small silver bottle, and  looked at John. “See. My dick’s doing the same thing yours is”  He said, nodding down to his own erection, yet to be pleased at all.  
  
John felt rude when he propped himself up to stare, it looked big, scary and ready to stab him, he gulped again , staring up at him worriedly  “How does this work?” He asked quietly, feeling stupid for asking when he heard the slight laughter.   
  
“God kid you're making me feel even worse”He chuckled “I’ll take you through it slow, I promised..”He smiled.  
John nodded “A-alright...I trust you...”


	3. Send me off the edge...

John felt oddly displeased that he hadn’t touched Bro at all. He decided since the man was being so gentle with him, and walking him through everything,why not return the favor?  John leaned up from where Bro was there above him, running his hands up the build of his legs, feeling the toned muscles underneath .   
  
“John? “Bro asked at first, his eyes staring down at the kid from behind his shades in confusion and curiosity.   
  
John didn’t respond but wrapped a hand around his erection, unable to wrap a hand all the way around, curse his damn short hands . He could see precum beading already at the top of his dick, but was confused as to what it was, when he pressed the tip of his finger to it it made a slimy trail between his finger and the head of his dick.   
  
Blinking and watching it as the small string finally detached in the center he squeezed to fingers together, watching it layer between them in a thin sheet looking substance between his fingers. John’s hand that was still around Bro’s dick began to pump like Bro had done to him, just stroking the length up and down, feeling up one of the veins on the underside.   
  
Bro was letting out breathy sounds of pleasure, the kid’s hand felt good after not having been touched the whole time he’d spent on making the kid comfortable.  
  
John was watching as the member got harder than it already was in his hand, feeling firm and thick, he didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt himself lean in.Drawing his the tip of his tongue from the base up to the head, sending a shiver and a small gasp from Bro.  
  
Bro’s eyes turned down to look at this scene now, those big blue eyes were looking up at him with a red tint blush underneath, the tongue repeating a few strokes up the vein of his dick before the small lips struggled to close around the head, being careful of teeth.  
  
Bro was doing all he could not to just face fuck the kid, he kept his hands at his sides, nails digging into his thighs to keep from pulling the kids hair, the mouth was  hot, wet and tight feeling from it being so small, he felt the tongue teasing  the slit of his dick and that earned a low moan to break past his lips, making John feel accomplished.   
  
John could taste the substance from before on his fingers, it was salty but was almost instantly addicting, and the more he played with the slit, the more he got on his tongue, he sucked on the head slightly, trying to take more in his mouth, getting a few inches in, but not even getting the halfway mark .   
  
He played like that with Bro a few minutes savoring every sound he could get out of the man, and noticed that the substance on the slit of his dick every time had more. Finally drawing his lips back to look up at the man.   
  
  
Bro smirked down at John “Good job. You got me even harder”He smirked when the red blush on the teen’s face got a few shades darker .   
  
With a firm hand Bro pushed John back down on the bed, climbing off the teen he pushed Johns legs up against his chest.   
  
“Hold ‘em .” Bro said , watching two hands grasp the underside of the boy’s thighs, holding them in place.   
  
“Bro? What are you doi--a _h! ._ ” John felt the wet tongue back again, toying with his balls, teasing the sensitive skin holding them, taking time to take each individual one in his mouth , sucking slightly before letting them go,he didn’t waste too much time there, his tongue moved down  teasing at his hole.

John’s eyes widened “ _B-Bro!_ You can’t put your tongue the-- _D-damn it!_ ”  
  
Bro’s mouth cut him off again, his tongue was teasing its way in past the tight muscles,  it was so slick even when John tried keeping his tongue out it still forced its way and slid inside, Bro had lube of course but why not show the kid what this did too.   
  
He felt the body under him twitch from the feeling of the muscle wiggling around inside of him, pleasing him and John had no control over it.   
  
Why was he listening? He had no clue, he spread his legs wider, exposing himself more,still holding his legs up , letting Bro do as he wished, and he was rewarded with the tongue reaching deeper inside.   
  
_“A-ah Bro! Its M-mmoving inside!_ ” God damn those moans were making him desperate, he wanted to hear what it was like once he was inside the teen,he wanted to see that look of making this teen orgasm for the first time.   
  
He finally pulled his tongue out , his fingers uncapping the bottle from before, his eyes watching the teen looking back up at him, damn those eyes.   
  
He poured a generous amount of the sweet smelling gel on his fingers, coating them nice and evenly.   
  
“John. this is it”Bro smirked, and wasn’t shocked to see the teen smiling needily, and watching the fingers grip the pale skin tighter, he was holding himself there exposed for him.  
  
John was trying not to panic, but damn his hormones had him over won, he felt a middle finger poking at his already slick hole, he was so tense on instinct but he shivered when he felt the cool gel on his hole.   
  
“John. Relax and it won’t hurt as bad, you’ll feel a little pain, but thats cause your tight...”  
  
The gentle tone was back, comforting him, John let out a shaky breath, trying not to close his eyes, and  slowly easing his way from tension, relaxing his body the best he could.   
Bro was watching his face.   
  
He rubbed his finger over the hole one more moment before finally pushing it in to the first knucle, god it was tight around his finger, he saw the kids fast twist into a confused look, Bro took that point to push in to his second knuckle pressing slightly, seeing the kid’s legs twitch a bit.   
  
“How are you doing John?”  
  
“F-fine...” The teen whimpered, and finally Bro pushed his whole middle finger inside, earning a small gasp from the being under him, Bro began sliding it back out, watching the shiver slowly spread through John, before pushing it back in, wiggling it slightly, when he began to pull it back out his fingers barely grazed John’s prostate, earning a loud throaty gasp from just a slight touch.   
  
“B-bro?...”  
  
“Relax , its just your prostate, it makes you feel good. “He explained, while he was talking he began pushing his index finger with his middle one in, feeling John squeak a bit at the stretch , once both fully inside he began scissoring them, earning a few good moans from John.   
  
  
It didn’t take long before he was full out finger fucking the kid, 2 fingers and getting in deep, John was still holding up his legs, every time a spasm tried to close them he pushed them back apart. After a few good minutes of plowing fingers inside of him Bro deemed him ready to continue.   
  
John by now was a red twitchy mess with some of the precum oozing off the head of his dick. John was slightly embarrassed about that, he’d felt it form, and it had been a trickly feeling and had hoped Bro hadn’t noticed  .    
Bro lubed his hand some more, giving his hard throbbing erection a few good strokes before moving back up against  John, the head of his cock against his slick hole   
  
“Ready John?”  
  
John gave a slow nod, taking in a breath, god he was horny there was no more time to complain and he barely had any nervousness left.   
  
Bro held him to his words and began pushing mast the muscle, ignoring any restraint he just kept pushing, getting a few good thick inches in the tight heat. He groaned at the feeling of the walls clamping down around him, and the look on John’s face was enough to barely keep him held back from plowing the kid.   
  
John’s blue eyes were wide and his whole body shook, the eyes were watery but not leaking any tears, just in shock and slight pain,  but it wasn’t unbearable, Bro teased like that just a bit, pulling almost out and then back in and stopping at the limit, after a few good thrusts John was comfortable allowing more of him inside, feeling the tight stretch inside him .   
  
_“F-fuck Broo! hnng are you all the way inside yet?...”_  
  
“Almost John~”  
  
“I feel full Bro! It’s ** _thick!”_**  
  
“And your tight, whats your point?”  
  
Bro smirked down at the moaning mess under him, this time he pulled all the way out to the head, ramming his length down inside the kid, earning a shaky scream and a spasm around his dick, getting a moan out of himself.   
  
God it felt amazing, why had John waited this long, he felt the length stretching and sliding in and out of him.   
  
It wasn’t taking long for John to notice the tingling sensation back, shit, quick make it go away!  
  
 _“B-Bro..I feel W-weird..”_ He whimpered up at the man.   
  
Bro grinned “Thats good kid. It mean’s your close”He smirked, using a free hand he wrapped it around John’s length, pumping him in time with his thrusts .  
  
John moaned loudly, his head falling back and his back arching up, feeling his dick pulse everytime it was stroked and the length of Bro was pushed back inside of him , feeling him and rubbing his prostate.   
  
The feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse, and he hadn’t noticed the large amount of pre-cum beading its way down his dick in goey strands.   
  
“ _Bro! S-stop! please.. it feels weird! a-ah! Bro! it feels like somethings going to c-come out!”_  
  
Johns face was flooded with fear and embarrassment in red shades, but if anything Bro didn’t stop, he sped it up, thrusting harder inside of  him, stroking him faster. Bro was right on the edge from all the delay so he wasn’t going to wait any longer.   
  
“L-let it out kid, stop holding it back. “  
  
God Bro felt amazing,the teen was a good lay and he was going to make John cum. He was watching the teen’s face. John’s mouth hung open and his eyes were shut tight.   
  
“ _Bro w-whats happening!_ ** _Bro its coming out!”_**  
  
Those were all he needed to hear, his hand pumped the length, his thumb rubbing the head, finally it happened.  John’s whole body tensed and tightened , twitching up John felt the speed of something pulsing up inside his dick and sending him off the edge when it finally came out the tip of his dick.   
  
Thick , hot and white, a few good spurts of it flying and more oozing down off and around his cock head.   
  
John hadn’t opened his eyes yet, he’d felt something squirt out and was expecting the worse that he’d pissed or something.  
  
Bro hadn’t stopped thrusting either, he kept stroking the kid, the sensitive skin even worse and making John tighten worse, the look on his face, the way he felt drove Bro over the edge until he orgasmed. Sending streams of hot cum deep inside John.  
  
John gasped when he felt it, still out of breath from his own orgasm, but feeling hot thick liquid coating his sore insides,and the pulsating dick finally sliding out of him.   
  
Bro let him go and dropped on the bed next to him, both a panting hot sticky mess.   
  
John finally opened his eyes, afraid to look at Bro “S-sorry...”He whimpered.  
  
“Why are you sorry? You finally came all over the place”He laughed and John finally looked down at his sticky softening dick and thighs  at the white substance.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Its cum John, that weird feeling and that, is what happens when you have an orgasm”He explained, waiting until John nodded with understanding.   
  
“You can clean up and leave, or you can stay and relax.”  
  
John chose the latter, Bro helped him up and to the bathroom, having John lean against the shower wall, removing the shower head and sending nice hot water in John’s hole, helping soothe and clean him, pushing a finger inside to help him clean  out all his own cum.   
  
Afterwards he stayed up so John wouldn’t be late getting home, but let John rest for a bit while he changed his sticky sheets and  such.   
  
He looked at his money on the table, then looked back at the sleeping John.

He took half of his full amount and placed the other half, back in John’s wallet.   
****  
  



	4. Whats behind the scenes?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break guys. So much has happened, but this fanfiction WILL continue and I will be updating continuously now! I had a rough month and so much busy things happening. But no more month long waits. Here's a bit of Stridercest yummys to be continued after this chapter ;) and don't worry. Much Much more for John <3

Bro sent John home after an hour, waking the kid, and letting him get dressed. John was already feeling the soreness and he didn’t want to imagine what it would be like later in the morning when he woke .  
Bro had told him he’d gotten the money already and John watched Bro deleting the internet talk, erasing the phone calls and all the papers and notes were burned. Once John was satisfied he headed back through the hall , through the almost fully empty bar and down the road into the night.

John thought he would be feeling dirty at this point, but no, actually no. Bro had been nice and no horrible acts had been committed .  
John had been raised so sweet and innocently by his father , his mother was in and out of the picture due to a divorce but he knew they probably still liked each other.

He sighed as he headed into the front door. Opening the door and sighing , losing clothing as he headed up the stairs. He was fully in his boxers when he made it to his room, sighing and dropping his wallet on the desk, he hadn’t opened it yet. He dropped into bed , checking his phone. One text from Dave.

‘Where are youuuuuuu? Gonna leave a helpless man in need of entertainment all alone?’

John rolled his eyes , responding and saying he’d been asleep. He laid back in bed before his phone vibrated again, when he opened it , it was an unknown number.

‘By the way kid. Here’s my number incase you want another round ;) ~ Bro’

John Froze as he stared at the text... He saved the contact after a minute, responding with thank you before he turned the phone off and laid it on his desk, wrapping himself in the blankets on his bed, feeling warm still. His body still had small little tingles as he thought of the earlier nights events, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep....

 

~~~

Bro barged through the apartment door, dropping his bag down in the corner. Dave was asleep on the couch. 

“Kid! You got a room, use it” Bro reached over to the table, picking up one of the smuppets, tossing it over at him, it knocked him in the head enough to shake him awake. 

“Geez Bro --- “ Dave paused to yawn, rubbing at his eyes. Sitting upright only to get his shades tossed at him too. 

“Be glad I'm not a robber or somethin, You want anyone seeing them eyes and getting you taken from me? Put them damn shades on” Bro huffed, moving to sit and whistle .

“Oh dear god Bro not him” Dave groaned, he’d spent hours trying to get him to sleep, but as soon as the whistle sounded Lil’CAL came barging through the door from Dave’s room and into the arms of Bro. 

Lil’Cal was a small automated puppet, Bro programmed to run, respond and everything else that a normal human could do except go to the bathroom or eat. 

“Bro’s home!” Cal Squealed as the man lifted him up, 

“Yea I'm home. Here to see Dave, but I wanted to say Hi to you too Lil’CAL “ He grinned, watching the little robot tilt it’s head and nod. 

“Good Night Bro!” Cal Chimed, leaving a small peck on his cheek before he was back to running to Dave’s room.

Dave shuddered, turning and looking at Bro “I still say its creepy, So how was tonight?” He asked.

“Not bad, Pretty damn good actually, Had a 15 year old that was shaking at my door before I even opened it, Virgin kid” He grinned as he leaned back, avoiding a swat at his head from Dave.

“BRO! We’ve been through this! Stop agreeing to the younger kids! If you get caught , Its the homes for me and Jail for you!” Dave snapped, crawling over onto his lap to keep swatting, yelping when he felt the muscled arms wrapping around his waist. 

“But You don’t mind it when its me going after you. Your 16 and Im still making things illegal...” Bro smirked after his words , running his hands up Dave’s shirt and up the soft skin of his back. 

Dave blushed darkly, looking slightly flustered “W-Well its different... We keep it here in the house... most of the time.” But he knew where this was going to end up, he pulled his shirt up and off , giving Bro more roaming room. 

“But you're underage...And my brother...” Bro smirked, leaning in to coat the skin in kisses, his lips tracing down a vein before pursuing and closing down,, feeling the pulse, his teeth grazing just enough to make the younger Strider gasp and lean his head back. The hands moved, leather gloves tracing patterns from the studs over his skin, running up his chest, bracing against the little muscle his thin form had gathered. 

He sighed shakily, listening to the shuddering breath his younger brother was letting out, feeling his arousal trying to strain his jeans and he could feel Dave’s through the red jeans.  
He moved a hand down, palming at him through his brother’s pants , Feeling Dave’s arms lock around his neck, giving his hands roaming room, the one still rested on his chest ran over the sensitive skin of his nipple, pinching lightly and twisting very gently. 

Dave’s eyes closed behind his shades even though Bro reached up to slide them off of his face anyway and laid them down but Bro’s never came off, never . Never. 

The lips moved away from his neck, and Bro moved their positions , he leaned Dave back on the couch, sitting there between his legs, looming down over him as he worked the red jeans off his brother, unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans, running his hands up the thin legs. 

“What do you want from me tonight?”

“You know what I want Bro... Don’t play like this.”

“What's gonna happen then little man?”

“Make sure the neighbors hear...”


	5. Control is key

The Warm hands from before. An alluring continuation of what was to come and what he knew was going to happen.  Dave was laying back happily onto the couch, his eyes staring up at his caretaker lustily as he felt the hands drawing up his thighs. A shuddering breath getting past his lips as his boxers were tugged down, the fingers just barely snaking up and down his hips.   
  
Bro’s breath joined his fingertips   Bro had moved down, slowly easing his hot breath down onto the heating skin.   
“When was the last time?” He asked softly, planting a small kiss on his hipbones.   
  
“This morning... I tried in the shower , its not the same. “He mumbled, he hated giving into people, especially his brother, but damn in bed it had a sense to turn him on more than anything.   
“Then lets see just how much longer you can hold it” He smirked, the reflection of Dave’s new erection was showing in the shades, right before Bro’s lips tightened around the head of his cock, his tongue flicking around the tip after it drew an excited moan deep from Dave’s throat.   
  
Dave knew better than to pull on Bro’s hair yet, or to claw at his skin, his  hands found favor in the cushions of the couch, gripping on as tightly as he could to the layers. Feeling the tip of the  tongue teasing over his slit, before the tip began to press against the hold, wiggling a bit in and down the slit .   
  
“ _Mngg!~ Oh! f-fuckkk.._. “Dave swore, feeling the strong muscle tonguing his slit with the tip .  His hips were trying not to buck against Bro’s mouth when the tongue stopped and he began to slowly close his lips back around, lowering his head and taking his entire length in, inch by inch until his sensitive cock head pushed against the back off Bro’s throat   and just before he forgot to think.   
  
Bro hummed. Sending spasms up and down his body and it all went straight back into his dick.  
  
But. That was all he got.     
  
Bro raised his lips off of his dick and sat back. Dave sat up across from him, he knew the drill during this game. He spread his legs open and wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began stroking himself, saliva working as lube to help the friction of his fingers, and seconds later the beads of pre-cum that were gathering on the head  that he smoothed over with his thumb.   
  
Dave always bit at his lip, in an attempt to not make sounds, to keep control. He was a Strider right? Yes. So control and keep calm was the main thing. But as he sat there, stroking himself he couldn;t help but whimper a bit as he saw Bro’s shades reflect his deeds.    
  
Bro was uncapping one of the strategically placed  lube bottles from the cushions, and was pouring a thin layer over his fingers. Dave slowly leaned back against the arm of the couch,  tilting his head back and spreading his legs wider for him, still stroking himself .   
  
“Faster.”  
  
When the command came he started pumping himself faster, squeezing a bit at the base. A shuddering breathless moan seething past his teeth.    
  
He didn’t mind feeling the cool slicked   fingers pushed at his hole. He shuddered and relaxed, easily letting them slip in as Bro pushed up to the knuckles with two fingers.   
  
Dave always got off on the feeling of being full .   
Be it cock, toys, anything and everything, he got off of the feeling of something banging away at his inner walls.    
  
Bro as always prepared him though to make sure that he was safe at least and not taking too much scraping at his insides.   
Dave let out a long drawn out sigh of relief as he felt the fingers prodding at his walls, rubbing against his prostate to the point where his legs twitched and his cock leaked more pre-cum.   
  
Licking his lips  he raised his hips a bit, dropping against Bro’s fingers as they pushed in and out of him, rubbing each time just near his prostate enough to make him twitch ever so slightly.  
  
“How are you holding up?” Bro’s voice lulled from his fantasies as he raised his head a bit. Gulping slightly  
  
“F-Fine.”  
In reality he could already feel the heat trying to haze in the pits of his stomach and he knew that it was getting easier to pump faster on his dick on instinct.  
  
But he would never let Bro know that.   
  
When he heard a hand rummaging through the bag on the edge of the couches where they normally were, he flinched when he heard a low buzzing sound.   
  



End file.
